


Kali at Lusagaria

by darkrhiannon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrhiannon/pseuds/darkrhiannon
Summary: I was inspired by Whispering_Sumire's amazing work: The Various Triumphs of Mischief Bilinski to try to create her Kali.
Kudos: 3





	Kali at Lusagaria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/gifts).



Run, don't walk, to this amazing story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989676 by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire


End file.
